The Karate Kid II: Added In
by Mischievous-Bone-Marrow
Summary: Takes place in the second Karate Kid movie. What if Daniel had a best friend that moved with him and his mother from New Jersey to California. Well, she was there in the shadows through it all and now she travels with Mr.Miyagi and Daniel to Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you. (But I can dream can't I? C;)

**Chapter 1**

_Ugh, Jesus. Sometimes I wish I stayed in Jersey._ Nyx Brant thought. It was at least 80 degrees outside the 'Miyagi Household,' but to Nyx, that was as if a volcano had set off.

_Wow, how can people stand this heat everyday? That or it probably adds on to the fact that I'm working my ass off…_ "How you doing, Nyx?" Mr. Miyagi had come around the corner of his house to the front in only jeans and a wife beater.

Nyx was currently working on one of the engines of his_ many_ car's.

"Oh fine, just a little hot, but okay." She replied screwing in something to the engine.

"Good, I don't know what'd I'd do if you weren't a car expert." He chuckled at this. "Feh, this is no problem.

After all, all my siblings were into this kind of stuff so why can't I? Besides I don't see Daniel pulling off any of this shit…"

Not even a minute had past when Nyx saw Daniel drive in. "Oh speak of the devil, here comes Kung Fu King now."

Upon seeing him, Nyx quickly hopped off the car she was recently working on and dusted of her hands. _Oh, someone's pissed… _Daniel had slammed the car door cursing under his breath.

If he didn't look so enraged, Nyx would have toppled over from seeing his light blue 'prom' suite. "Oh hey, Dani-Boy, what's shaken?" Nyx called, trotting over to his side, her brunette ponytail flying in the wind.

"Not in the mood, Nyx." He growled at her, storming into Mr. Miyagi's home. She then turned to Mr. Miyagi and mouthed the word 'what' to him.

All he could harbor was just shutting his eye's and shrugging. Mr. Miyagi then trailed in after Daniel and called out, "Daniel-san what happened?" _Didn't I just ask that?_ "Oh Mr. Miyagi, It was just awful! First Ali trashes my car and then declares she's in love with some football player.

_Not surprised…_ Nyx had decided to go back to fixing car's but decided to work on a certain someone's yellow vehicle.

2 hours later, Daniel had come out wearing his normal wife beater and jeans. Nyx didn't notice him coming, she was to in grossed in what she was doing.

"Hey!" Daniel had yelled making Nyx jump a mile high. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled walking up to Daniel dope smacking him on the head.

"Sorry, 'bout that and yelling at you earlier. You didn't do anything, I was just mad about Ali and stuff…" He said trailing off. "Mad? More like possessed!" She laughed walking off. "And I thought proms were supposed to be 'fun'!" She finished.

All Daniel could harbor was a small smile. As she walked back to the cars she heard Daniel ask, " So, why didn't you go?" She suddenly froze and turned to face him. 'proms just aren't my thing, car tune ups are." She smiled grabbing a wrench. _Beside, I wasn't asked by who I wanted to go with…_

"Well, I'm going to bed," he yawned and stretched, "its gonna be cold so you better get in soon… Oh! We're going back home to the hotel tomorrow. Mr. Miyagi's…going _somewhere_ for a while." He finally finished.

"Sure, tell me more later. Sorry, I'm to focused on these car's…" Nyx smiled, licking her lips.

"Okay Nyx…Night." Daniel looked down sadly, walking away. _Alright lets finish this!_

"Holy crap…" Nyx was _finally_ dragging herself into her (and Daniel's) temporary bedroom. _Wow, 1:00 A.M. already? I'm going to be trash tomorrow. _

The room was dark, not counting the moon shinning through the window. She closed the door lightly upon hearing Daniel's light snore.

When she turned around to walk to her bed something caught her eye's. **All** of his clothes were currently on the floor. _What the 'h'? Its not that hot anym- Aw ewwwwww why couldn't he have just done that in the bathroom. I mean really. _

She shuddered as she changed into her pajamas. "Disgusting!" She shouted a _little_ to loud and clamped both hands over her mouth.

"Huh…? Nyx?" _Crap_ "Yeah?" She replied wincing. "You okay?" Daniel grounded out while trying to move out of bed. She covered her eye's and squealed.

"Hey whatsa matter? You crying?" He asked sincerely. "No your naked." Nyx replied bluntly. She heard him chuckling. _The hell?_ "Just open your eye's Nyx." Slowly and cautiously, she reveled her eye's and saw him face to face.

When she looked down and saw him in boxers only. Nyx started to blush violently. But when she saw him smirking wildly she got an idea. She grinned and said, "Dude put some more clothes on!" She flicked his forehead and he toppled over backwards.

**So here it is. New story. No joke this thing took me 45 minutes to type up xDDD! But it was worth it. I already started righting the next chapter and so far I think it's good. Happy New Year and all that stuff :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you. (But I can dream can't I? C;)

**Chapter 2**

It was 5:30 A.M. and Daniel was just rolling out of the shower. The steam followed him out as he walked out of the bathroom, in his navy blue robe.

_I better wake up Nyx. Man, she's gonna be pissed that I made her sleep late…_

He cautiously made his way over to Nyx's sleeping form. She was currently sprawled out over all the blankets, and what appeared to be drooling.

Daniel couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Nyx. Up. Now." He shook her with enough force to make someone's head spin. "Jesus! I'm up!...What time is it…"

Suddenly, rage filled her eye's. It was bright outside. The freakin sun was out. Daniel was supposed to wake her up at 3:00!

_Little bastard…_

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. Daniel was just standing in awe of what had just happened. _Hey wait a-_ "Nyx! Come on! I'm sorry. I wasn't done in there ya know." He whined out as he made he was to the bathroom door.

"To bad. So sad. You were _supposed_ to wake me up at 3:00 A.M. and it looks to be 6:00 so…Feh!"

_Just great…_ Daniel slowly walked back to sitting on his bed _Damn, my clothes and the gang are in there to._ Suddenly he realized that she wasn't really mad. She was playing him. Again. _God! What a little-_ All the cuss words in the book entered his mind. Daniel was never happy in the morning as it is so why start now?

Not even 10 minutes had past and she was out. Fruity smelling, with a big ol' smirk on her face. Unfortunately, Daniel was still in his robe. His hair dripping wet.

" Hey why you still dressed in that thing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Nyx questioned with sugar in her voice. "My. Clothes. Are. In. The. Bathroom." Daniel grounded out pronouncing each syllable with venom.

He got up and stopped his way to the bathroom and slammed the door, making the whole house shake from his rage. Sheesh_ PMS much?_

Nyx walked outside to see loading suitcases into his green pickup truck.

"Goin' somewhere?" She asked him with a hint of southern accent. "Hai. Going to Okinawa. Didn't Daniel-san tell you?" He turned his face around to look at her.

A shocked look on her face. Then she began to fidget with her fingers. "Well… He attempted to. Still, why don't you let me and Daniel go with you. We aren't poor, we can pay for ourselves and whatever it is, it's always great to have friends with you." She attempted to convince him but what had got to him was the whole 'friendship' thing.

He had now finally realized that Daniel and Nyx were the closet thing he's ever had to _real_ friends. He stopped and realized what she was doing to him.

"Nice try. Daniel-san already failed at this task. Save money. College." He started laughing at her unregistered expression.

Daniel had just appeared out of the house with a sour look on his face.

_Shit, sometimes he's scarier than I am…_

Nyx had her fingers crossed that he wouldn't come near her. Boy, was she wrong. He stalked up to her with anger in each of his steps.

Mr. Miyagi slowly leaned into her ear and whispered. "Screwed." That sorta left her flabbergasted because he was finding amusement in her pain. (Hypocrite.)

"You don't think I know that?" She whispered back. _Damn, I'm really in for an ass kicking._

"Alright Nyx, get all your bullshit together. We're leaving now." Daniel glared at her and walked back to his car to load up his suitcases.

Almost the whole car ride was silent. She was to busy looking out the window and he was to busy glaring at the road.

One guy passed him and flipped Daniel off. That hit a nerve. " What the-&%^$ you #^#*( #$#^&$-'' And he's off.

Nyx finally decided to speak up. "Alright Daniel. I'm sorry. Can you just go back to being happy? Please?" She asked him with enough niceness that would tear up a wild boar.

"No. Dammit Nyx. You do this every fuckin' morning. You pretend to be sad or pissed just to shove me out of the way. Okay? No more I've had it!" He finished his rank for the next hour. Nyx sighed. _ This is going to be a long- ride. _

After about 30 minutes of driving Daniel was back to his normal self.

"Sorry about before Nyx. You just do it so much I couldn't take it any more. Forgive me?" He asked looking at him with puppy dog eye's.

"Aw how could I stay mad at you?" _God this kid must be bi-polar…_ She draped an arm around his waste.

Not noticing his blush and sudden shyness. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Daniel pull over at the next pay-phone." "Why" He asked confused. "I've just found our loop whole." She smirked evilly. 

**Ughhh. FFFFFFFFFFFFF This took me awhile to make but I'm happy with it **** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to catch up with watching InuYasha and stuff HURF. I'm so tried. Imma go to bed. I Hope you liked this chapter. Bai **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you. (But I can dream can't I? C;)

**Chapter 3**

"Wait so why am I pulling over?" Daniel asked Nyx as she practically jumped out of the car. "Calling your mother." She stated nonchalantly.

_Oh shit what is she gonna do now? _Nyx walked up to the phone both, reached in her pocket and took out a coin.

She put the coin into the slot and began to dial Mrs. LaRusso.

"Hi Mrs. LaRusso!...Fine and you? …Great. Uhmmm can I ask your permission for something? ….Is…it okay for me and Daniel to go to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi?" She ended her statement with a high squeak.

Daniel's mind went blank right after he heard '_go to Okinawa'_ his mouth was completely dropped.

"Really? Sweet! Oh my gosh thank you Mrs. LaRusso! Yeah okay I'll tell him. Bye!" She hung up the phone on the booth and jumped up and down. "YES! EAT IT!" She skipped back to Daniel's car and when she was about to shut the door to his car a slight tearing noise could be heard.

"Shit!" Her blue tank top had been ripped down the side, exposing some of her thigh. Nyx was to busy rubbing her thigh to notice Daniel staring.

"Feh, whatever. Turn this puppy around. We're going to the airport." She finally caught onto his staring.

"What the hell? Drive!" Daniel flinched back to reality and began driving with a blush slowly creeping on his cheeks.

**The Airport**

"What the hell? Lady let us through!"

Once again Nyx was trying to pick a fight with someone.

The women in charge of the, 'passing and boarding' wasn't letting her through, because she wouldn't show her, her ticket. _Jesus, every time._

"Nyx just give her your damn ticket!" Daniel had finally had enough.

Nyx began to grumble and handed the women her ticket.

"Why wouldn't you give her your ticket?" Daniel whispered as they where walking on the plane.

" Hey she was a ginger. I wanted to have some fun." She began to chuckle to herself. _Girls are weird…_ He thought with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, Daniel, look its Mr. Miyagi!" She screamed with delight. "Hey, !" Daniel yelled running towards him, with Nyx not to far from behind him.

"Daniel-san? Nyx-chan? What you doing here?" He questioned with a look of astonishment. "Nyx convinced my mother to let us go with you."

Daniel began panting. "Daniel-san, Nyx-chan, you should have saved the money. College."

"We thought it'd be more fun going with you besides. I'm sure we have enough money leftover." Nyx said elbowing Daniel. Mr. Miyagi's smile returned.

"Come. Come." He said. Fingering for them to follow him. There was fireworks going off in both Daniel and Nyx's head as they boarded the plane.

The plane ride was tiring, even though they all just sat on their asses the entire time.

Daniel was reading a book on Okinawa and Nyx and Mr. Miyagi were slowly falling asleep.

It was already dark out when Mr. Miyagi was fully asleep.

Nyx was still up with Daniel showing her _every _detail in his book. _God, kid, it can't be that interesting!_

"Daniel?" His face turned to her with wonder in his eye's. "Yeah?" She pulled up the arm that was separating them and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Night." She said closing her eye's. A blushing began to form on his slightly tan cheeks. "N-Night." He stuttered.

About an hour later, a flight attendant came back with a blanket for the two of them, seeing as Mr. Miyagi already had one.

Daniel figured he had enough reading for one day. He put his book away and put the blanket over himself and Nyx.

Before he could stop himself he wrapped an arm around her waist feeling wear her shirt had ripped.

_When we come back. Things are gonna be different. I know it…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you. (But I can dream can't I? C;)

**Chapter 4**

**Nyx's POV**

It was around 11 A.M. when we landed, also when I woke up with an arm on my thigh.

***SMACK***

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" Daniel practically shook the whole plane.

"Sorry but how would you feel if you woke up with my hand in your pants?" He went from angry and surprised, to shy and confused. Mr. Miyagi began to stir.

He yawned and said, "We there yet?" _God what are you, a 2 year old!_

"No." Daniel replied in a whisper voice. Suddenly the whole plane shook. _Guess we're landing._

It took us around 20 minutes to get off the plane and out the door. When we got outside I noticed some _creepy_ native staring at us with an extremely disturbing smile.

"Is he a stalker?" I whispered to Daniel. He just gave me a weird look and asked, "Who?"

We both looked and saw Mr. Miyagi talking to him. I didn't feel like paying attention to the conversation, I was too caught up with my 'random' thoughts.

I couple seconds later I saw Mr. Miyagi and Daniel getting into a car with _that_ guy and some other dude.

"GUYS, WAIT UP!"

The car ride was awkward. Whenever Mr. Miyagi and Daniel weren't talking to _Chozen_, as they call him, He was looking me up and down.

_Man, if only I had more nerve I'd open up a can of 'Whoop Ass' on you pal…_ I looked out the window and it look like… we were pulling up into a warehouse?

"Get out of the car!" He yelled. _Looks like someone decided to grow some… _We got out, but some other creepy guy came out of the shadows.

I looked over at Mr. Miyagi, his eye's were wide with surprise. "Sato…" _Huh?_ Me and Daniel both looked at each other then back to 'Sato'.

"Miyagi! Why did you betray me!" _Jesus, his voice is loud… _I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying.

I was to worried about what they were gonna do to us… I checked back into reality and saw them getting in the car. Chozen had insulted Daniel when he tossed him his book on Okinawa.

I wished I had yelled 'F*** you' to him, but I really didn't want them coming back. _Creepers…_

I looked down and saw that my shirt's rip had grown about 5 inches. _Aw this is one of my favorite shirts._

I think I just felt a sweat drop. Mr. Miyagi had called a cab for us. He said something about going to his village? I don't know.

The drive was about a half an hour. The whole ride was silent. I looked out a side window and up ahead I saw, what looked like at least, a small town.

"Holy crap…? Is that your village?" I turned to look at Mr. Miyagi with a questioning look. "Hai." His face looked emotionless.

The taxi wouldn't go into the village. Probably because with all the construction going on it looked like a dump.

We walked about one-third of a mile to get to where Mr. Miyagi was going. He knocked on the door and a native girl, that looked around fifteen, opened it.

He looked at her as if they knew each other. She had let him in without any questions. Me and Daniel just stood in the door and watched the fireworks.

There was an old man laying on the floor and a middle-aged woman.

_Holy crap! Is that his dad? Wow what is he 90?_ The man on the floor looked unconscious, and Mr. Miyagi asked the woman something.

I couldn't hear to well. I looked over my shoulder and saw Daniel looking at the other girls breasts… _What the hell? _

***SMACK***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you.

**WARNING: **Fluff 3

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell was that for Nyx!" Daniel asked, rubbing his, now red, cheek.

"…I…just remembered something!" She exclaimed without thinking. "You didn't thank me for fixing your car!" Her hands bawled into fists.

Daniel's face was a mix of shock and confusion. He began to back up a little and she moved forward.

"I'm…sorry?" He kept advancing backwards and she forwards until…

***BOOM***

They both fell off of the _small_ porch they were standing on. With her chest in his face…Her on top of course…

She looked down and saw him smiling and she felt him …sniffing her?

Nyx's face began to turn a deep crimson remembering that the little asain girl was still there.

"What the hell Daniel? What's up with you and girls lately?" She yelled adding a few new bruises to his face.

Daniel moaned in pain. _Whatever, it was worth it._ He thought. Nyx on the other hand. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…_

Kumiko, discovered was the girls name. Showed them to were they would be sleeping. Considering they had they're luggage to put away and it was getting very dark out.

_Oh great I get to sleep with Mr. Horney-Pants over there…_ Daniel and Nyx would be sharing a room on the upper side of the house.

Lets just say there was only one bed, and Nyx was determined to get that bed. "No, Daniel. I got dibs this time."

She yelled Attempting to jump onto the bed. But her arms we're being dragged away by Daniel.

"Not this time. Besides, my arms and legs are sore from sleeping on that damn plane." "So am I! What you thought you were the only one sleeping on the plane?"

The fight went on for almost 30 minutes. Nyx had finally had enough. She decided to get it over with and _share_ the bed.

But not without putting up a wall of pillows between them. "Is this really necessary?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Yes. You had your hands all over me today!" Remembering what had happened earlier. He felt his face growing hot and a familiar tightness in his pants…

Nyx could feel him shuffling around. _Oh god someone please take me out…_ Just her luck sleeping in the same bed as Daniel… _Hehehe._

***CRASH***

"What the hell, Nyx?" What's your problem and hurting me today?" "What's your problem and jacking off in the same bed as me?"

She tried to keep a strait face and not laugh. "I wasn't jacking off! I was just getting a little uncomfortable…"

He said. He could feel his pride wallowing away. "Yeah than whats that sticking out from your pant's? An Italian sausage?"

She had, had it. She doubled over in laughter. Daniel felt tear's in his eye's and got up and left the room.

Nyx noticing this 5 minutes later felt terrible. _When did he get emotions?_ She walked down the stairs, sporting only in a tank top and pajama shorts. _Go figure._

She opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound, and saw Daniel sitting on the steps.

"Daniel…?"

She whispered, feeling a cool breeze sway through her long brunette locks. He flinched, but didn't turn around.

"What?" She knew he was trying to act angry, but she could feel his voice crack.

"I know that you know I'm not one to say things like this but…I'm sorry." She said sitting down next to him.

She looked strait at him, and him at her. She could see tear strains around his big black eye's. She pulled him into a big bear hug.

It seemed to have lasted for hours.

She looked down and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, and that he was only in boxers.

"So, how long were you gonna stay out in your undies?" She joked seeing him turn red all over again.

"Shit…lets hurry and get inside!" She scampered up, dragging her with him, and into the house. They made there way back up to _their_ room. _Thank god no one else is awake…_ Daniel thought. This time they went to bed without any fights or pillows between them. Just as friends. _For now at least… _

**God it's like to in the morning ;-; Probably why I decided to write this xDDDD**

**Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you.

**Chapter 6**

**Daniel's POV**

I feel bad about what happened last night… I know that your thinking why. But I faked the whole thing.

Everything.

In reality I wanted to laugh my ass off at those comments. I know it sounds harsh to fake being depressed over something as stupid as _that._ But it was the only way I could get close enough to her…I will admit that it was all over lust though.

Damn hormones… Anyway…last night she could feel me _poking_ her. But she didn't do anything! God, I've never felt so free before without her smacking or punching me. Why am I acting like this anyway? I won the freakin _All Valley Karate Tournament_ and I'm acting like a wuss around her.

What the hell? Whatever…She's a girl. I'd be a coward if I hit a girl. But seriously, if you were going off the wall and the nearest girl was not even 5 inches away from you, what would you do?

Anyway, I had woken up before Nyx had. It was very bright out and the room was around eighty degrees, and I knew she would begin to get hot soon. I looked down and _thank god_ my _issue_ was gone.

Man I was hurting all night… I just had to convince myself to not look under the covers… I got up and decided to get dressed, after all, I'm not going to walk out in my boxers in front of Yuki and Kumiko.

What kind of impression would that be? Anyway, I slipped into a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a plaid shirt over it. I went down stair's and the first person I saw was Yuki. I went up to her and she just smiled.

"Hi, you must be Yuki." I said. "Yes. You are Daniel-san?" She asked as she stopped whatever she was doing. "Hey, have you seen Mr. Miyagi?"

**Nyx's POV**

That creep.

I honestly **cannot** believe I did that. I know he was faking that. He doesn't cry that easily. I've only seen him cry once and that was when his dad died.

I think I should right 'STUPID' on my forehead with a red sharpie.

It's around 10:00 A.M and I'm hot again…Not much of a surprise. I looked around the house 5 minutes ago and everyone seems to be somewhere else. Might as well get dressed.

I slipped into a pair of old torn khaki shorts, a green t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. I've been doing braids in my hair for a week, so today I'm changing to a ponytail. I finished dressing and I do not know were to start looking for the dynamic duo.

Considering they probably haven't gone ten feet from the village, might as well snoop around. It doesn't seem that bad outside.

Despite the fact that it's eighty degree's and it's starting to get to me. I wondered the village for 10 minutes until I finely saw Daniel and Mr. Miyagi hanging out by a dock. Next thing I knew, this huge thing came flying down, straight towards Daniel.

It had a spiked tip, and as it went straight into a huge board of wood, I saw that it had claimed part of Daniel's purple, checkered button-up.

"You idiot! What the hell was THAT!" I screamed running over. His eye's were wide, and his face turned red. I don't blame him after the stunt he pulled last night. Mr. Miyagi walked over.

"Daniel-san, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He yelled jumping down from the pole. As we were walking back towards the village I stared at him from behind; barely blinking and not looking at my surroundings.

I know he could feel my gaze because he would shake every couple of seconds. That or it was from being all wet. Up ahead I noticed a familiar figure trading money for vegetables. Great.

**Sorry about not writing for awhile. School's been getting to me and other things. But I should be updating at least 1 every other week or so. Thanks for reading! :3**

**~Lari**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you.

**Chapter 7**

**Nyx's POV**

Can I take a nap now? I _really_ don't feel like putting up with this guys crap. "Hey! There's Miyagi, and Coward!" What I don't get an introduction…_Not that it matters._ "Don't these guys own everything?" Daniel asks. "Almost." Mr. Miyagi replied."Go suck an egg!" I yelled. Meh, I'm tired. It's hard being lazy.

**Daniel's POV**

I watched Nyx hop onto the steps of the shack. "Hey, where ya goin?" She stopped and turned around. "I'm feeling lazier than usual. I'm gonna go hit the sack." _Yeah, you go do that. _I heard a crashing sound behind me, and turned around to see that an old man had dropped his carrots. Literally.

Being the nice guy that I am, I went over and helped him pick them up. "Hey, hey are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded in response. I couldn't make it out, but I think he was trying to tell me his name.

_Considering he was pointing to himself._ I mimicked him, but with my own name. "Daniel." I decided to wheel over the carrots in the wheel barrel over to _Chozen._ Jeez, even thinking about his name makes my skin crawl.

He turned around, looked at me, and started speaking Japanese to his lackeys. _Screw you to, buddy. _I lifted the carrots onto the cart and the next thing I new Nyx came out whining.

"Daniieeeeellll. I want a smoothie." "What happened to taking a nap?" I know what your thinking, and I'm not the one whose going to be making her a smoothie. "Well, it got hot. So I couldn't sleep, I thought about strawberries and drinks and…here I am." She replied with her arms out and a Cheshire Cat like smile on her face.

"No." I said remembering that Chozen was still there. I could here his snickering. "Daniel, why don't you go make your 'Master' her…uhm…whatever." _Idiot!_

"Smoothie. Exactly, that's like the only thing we can agree on!" _Damn it Nyx…_ "Nyx will you just-!" I began to yell but something fell off the cart. The weight that was holding down the vegetables and fruit was lying flat on the ground. I picked it up but…it wasn't heavy.

"No don-!"

**Snap! **

I broke it like it was made out of Styrofoam. Crowds began to bushel around Chozen. "What a cheat…Now, how about that smoothie Daniel." As soon as I heard the mention of 'smoothie' I began to walk away. "Come on, Daniel! We all know you're the best at making smoothies! _Besides I don't even know how to cook Chinese food in the oven without starting the fire…_"

I'll give her the last part. Considering it was true, she_ had_ done that. "Nyx, why do you keep using me for stuff like this, can't you see I'm sick of you being so lazy all the time? Hell, I remembered that time you made me switch shoes with you because you didn't feel like tying your laces!"

That look on her face didn't seem to leave her after I mentioned her being 'lazy all the time'. " I am not lazy all the time! I'm a car engineer! I haven't gone a day before this without you seeing me covered in oil. Besides, your always in the lime light! I can barely have a conversation with someone without you head butting in first!"

I'd had, had it!

"Well maybe if you weren't always bullying me maybe I wouldn't have outburst like this all the time. You always treat me like I'm the dirt you walk on when others are around. If you weren't a girl I would have kicked your ass by now princess! I'm sick of you always beating on me whenever you feel like it! **So if that's how your gonna keep acting then I don't want to be your friend anymore!"**

**Nyx's POV**

What? Was he serious? This can't be happening… The biggest fight we've had was in 5th grade when I stole half his sandwich. I began to reach for him. "D-danie-'' The two words I thought I would never here from him just slid off his tongue. "_Fuck off_."

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I lost interest in this story for awhile. But it's back :)) I figured since this wasn't really going anywhere I'd give Daniel a random PMS moment. Sorry if you guys don't like it, but I thought it was necessary since people have been commenting on how Nyx 'bullies' Daniel. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Lari **


	8. I'm sorry

Mind = Blown

Ok so I've decided that after … one year and five months (?!) that I'll update Im sorry to all my readers that I completely crushed your dreams at a cliffhanger xD I have to watch the movie again though to see whats going on. I hope to have a chapter up between now and Sunday. I hope I don't fail you guys ;-;. It was really one comment that made me want to quit this story I feel like a ick now for letting one comment kick my ass. So I'll make this a long chapter for you guys.

My apologies

Lari


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Karate Kid" or any of the characters that aren't familiar to you.

**Chapter 8**

**Nyx's POV**

Well….apparently the world has ended. I think I can consider myself a friendless loser. Its been 2 days since our fight. Daniel isn't sleeping in the same room as me anymore; honestly I don't know where he sleeps, and he's left me for the Japanese sakura princess. It even seems like Mr. Miyagi's been ignoring me! That or this is how it usually is…

In less than 48 hours it seems that I can figure out and write a novel with more pages than _Les Misérables__, _on how much of a bitch I am. There I finally admit it. I can still remember when I was thirteen and tried to use Daniel as a surf board…in the actual ocean, not on sand. The fact that I'm being replaced hurts more than realizing this, selfishly to say. Now that I think about it…I feel like I'm detecting a hint of….._jealousy_? That can't be right though; I've never had anything to be jealous about…I think? Dear God. I'm jealous of that ballerina….

**Daniel's POV **

These past days of being Nyx free have been amazing. I feel like a completely new person, I'm free of being a slave to _her majesty._ Since then I've spent most of my time with Mr. Miyagi and Kumiko, she's really great… Since Nyx has been in my face I don't think I've even considered that I might have feelings for Kumiko, its like a huge wall has been lifted 3 inches in front of me. I can't help but miss Nyx a little though…she's been my friend since….hell I can't even remember. Oh well, that books been closed and a new story…right?

**Nyx's POV**

I need to apologize. Hm, I think that's a new word to my vocabulary… Daniels my best friend, I can't loose him any further than I have. As much as it pains me to admit it I need him.

I ran down the path of the village- screw that I ran around the village at least 3 times without any luck. The wind was picking up and the clouds began to grow dark. Jesus, were is he?

I finally noticed a small hut that had not been searched. A huge gapping window showed the image of Daniel and Kumiko. _Kissing…_

**So… maybe not as long as I meant xD Well theres my comeback chapter, if you like it, great! If you don't then I'll have to kick a baby deer in the face for your treachery (not really xD I'll still go on with the story) **

**Bai my lovelies 3**


End file.
